


Where There is Love, There is no Imposition

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Claire gives up herself for her and Jamie's child.





	Where There is Love, There is no Imposition

**Author's Note:**

> Gotham's Writing Workshop prompt Week 28. Quote from Albert Einstein.

"Love forces a person to chose." Janet Murray's words play in her head as she attends, yet another of Frank's boring faculty parties. But it wasn't love of Frank that kept her, playing the role of the dutiful housewife. No. It was for love of Jamie and the baby they had created together.  
"This child is that will be left of me. See it safe." She can hear him as he was right beside her. And part of keeping Brian or Brianna safe was Frank, the presumptive father. The child must have a name and since it cannot be Fraser. Must have a father. And since it cannot be Jamie.  
Yes love of Jamie and what their love has created tie her to the man that she no longer loves as a husband. It is no Imposition, this love. After all, Jamie had give n his life. She can give her time, her mind , her body, to see their child safe. For Jamie. For her promise to him.


End file.
